The present invention relates to a method for assembling an integral type electronic component which is manufactured by combining a plurality of electronic components in one body, and an integral type electronic component assembled by the method.
In response to the recent advancement of making electronic components small and light-weight, there has been proposed a large number of ways to further miniaturize the electronic components. Many of the electronic components manufactured by the proposed ways are formed by combining an electronic component having two or more functions with a device having one function.
Various mounting processes and facilities have been developed hitherto to arrange the electronic components highly accurately with high reliability. A conventional method of assembling the electronic components will be described below with reference to FIGS. 8-11.
In the first place, conductive adhesive 2 are supplied onto a board 1 as shown in FIG. 8. Then electronic components 3 are placed to parts of the conductive adhesive 2 as shown in FIG. 9 and fixed to the conductive adhesive 2 with hardening the conductive adhesive 2. After conductive adhesive 4 are supplied onto the electronic components 3 as shown in FIG. 10, a board 5 is placed on the conductive adhesive 4 as shown in FIG. 11. The conductive adhesive 4 are hardened last, whereby an integral type electronic component 6 is formed.
In the conventional arrangement of the above-described manner, the method requires mounting each of the components onto the board 1 and therefore is not fit for devices requiring a mounting accuracy, for example, in mounting optical components necessitating an optical path alignment, etc. The electronic components 3 undesirably vary in height from the board 1 because the electronic components 3 are placed on the conductive adhesive 2. As a result, when the board 5 is mounted onto the electronic components 3 in the next process, the so-called open fault that the electronic components 3 and the board 5 are not electrically connected with each other possibly arises. Further in the case where there are many electronic components 3 to be mounted, it takes a long time before all the components 3 are mounted completely, and also there are problems that a quality of mounting the components on the conductive adhesive 2 deteriorates and a cost increases because of a long manufacturing time.
The present invention is devised to solve the above problems and has for its object to provide an easy, high-quality and low-cost method for assembling integral type electronic component and an integral type electronic component assembled by the method.
In order to accomplish the above and other aspects, there is provided a method for assembling an integral type electronic component according to a first aspect of the present invention, which comprises:
storing and holding an electronic component to a component storage part of a first board; and
electrically connecting a second board to the electronic component held to the first board, thereby forming the integral type electronic component of the first board and the second board.
Bumps of the second board may be flattened before the second board is electrically connected to the electronic component after the electronic component is held to the first board.
An integral type electronic component is provided according to a second aspect of the present invention, which comprises:
a first board with a component storage part for storing and holding an electronic component; and
a second board which is electrically connected to the electronic component held to the first board, thereby being united with the first board.
In the second aspect, when the electronic component is a light-emitting element, the component storage part may be formed to have a side wall for shielding light of the light-emitting element.
In the second aspect, the first board can be formed of any one of glass, ceramic and an organic resin.
In the second aspect, the electronic component may be held to the component storage part with a photo-curing type insulating resin.
According to the assembling method for the integral type electronic component of the first aspect of the present invention and the integral type electronic component of the second aspect, the second board is electrically connected to the electronic components after the electronic components are stored and held to the component storage parts of the first board. Therefore, the arrangement accuracy of the electronic components is determined on the basis of the arrangement accuracy of the component storage parts formed to the first board. Also, the electronic components stored in the component storage parts are restricted in motion. Furthermore, since it is enough simple to insert the electronic components to the component storage parts, a long time is not required to finish the mounting as compared with the conventional art even if a lot of electronic components are to be mounted. The manufacturing time is shortened and costs can be reduced in comparison with the conventional art.
The electronic components can be arranged highly accurately and simply at low costs in comparison with the conventional art.
The so-called open fault can be avoided by flattening the bumps of the second board.